


Giving It All to You

by dontflipyourlyd



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, So much flirting, also burgers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontflipyourlyd/pseuds/dontflipyourlyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Metropolis, the light pollution kept the night sky from being any darker than navy blue, and Lois missed the stars. She missed stepping outside late at night and looking up and out, finding clarity in the precision of pinpoints of light. Constellations were clear in the Smallville sky, especially at the Kent family farm. But, Lois was unsure if she would be welcome back to the farm for a while, especially after the turn her relationship with Clark had taken. A more downwards turn, one would say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Timmy! 
> 
> I've never written Diana or Lois before, so hopefully this is good.

A siren tore its way through Lois Lane’s reverie, and she rose in alarm. After the reading that she’d been doing, as well as the perils of being associated with Superman and the Justice League, no one could blame her if she were occasionally startled by loud noises and emergency vehicles. The twinge in her neck as she looked around the office reminded her that she hadn’t looked away from crime scene reports she’d been reading for a long time. Maybe an hour, maybe longer, judging from how she hadn’t noticed the sky outside turning dark.

In Metropolis, the light pollution kept the night sky from being any darker than navy blue, and Lois missed the stars. She missed stepping outside late at night and looking up and out, finding clarity in the precision of pinpoints of light. Constellations were clear in the Smallville sky, especially at the Kent family farm. But, Lois was unsure if she would be welcome back to the farm for a while, especially after the turn her relationship with Clark had taken. A more downwards turn, one would say.

Okay, so Lois had broken up with Clark, and he had looked so devastated that she was certain that she had flown to the top of his Mama’s hit list. Even the thought of that made her glance around again. Lois realized that she’d never been alone in the journalist’s pen before. The desks in the pen, covered in pencils and slumped piles of papers and books, were empty of the people who usually sat there. The room was silent except for the quiet whirring of her computer and the retreating siren outside.

The elevator dinged. Although Lois knew it was likely the custodial staff, she reached behind her for a pair of scissors for self-defense anyways. They wouldn’t be terribly effective against the people who usually came after her, but at least she’d go down swinging.

It wasn’t the janitor who stepped out of the elevator, nor was it one of Superman’s enemies. here to take revenge on who Metropolis believed to be the big man’s biggest fan. Diana Prince stepped out of the elevator, carrying a couple of brown paper bags. She didn’t look like Wonder Woman. She just looked like a friend that Lois might have, dressed down in a red tank top and jeans, hair pulled back. When she saw Lois, Diana smiled. “Delivery for a Miss Lane?”

“Wond- uh, Diana? What’re you doing here?” Past events had taught Lois that she needed to be discreet about Justice League identities when she was anywhere but in Clark’s home, or in Wayne Manor. She never knew if some yet-unknown threat could be listening. She chalked her misstep up to her tiredness. “Clark’s not here.”

Unlike her alter ego, Diana didn’t vault over the low wall by the elevators (intended to block off the journalists from a visitors reception area.) Instead, Diana waited for Lois to come over and open the gate. “I knew that you’d be here late. Clark expressed worry about you after a… club meeting today, but he didn’t think that his care would be received well.”

From the lack of curiosity in Diana’s voice, Lois knew that she had heard about the break-up. That meant so had some of the most dangerous people on Earth, and even beyond Earth, in worlds Lois had never heard of. Aliens were probably mad at her. “Does the club hate me now?”

Diana’s brow furrowed, and she set down the bags – which smelled deliciously like grease and potatoes – to cross her arms across her chest. “Why would any of us hate you?”

“I broke up with Clark. I hurt a man who rescues kittens from trees in his spare time. _I_ hate me.”

Diana shook her head. “Clark isn’t angry with you about that.”

“Of course he isn’t,” Lois said, sitting back into her chair. It swiveled with her momentum, but she turned herself back to look up at Diana. From this angle, she was reminded that this woman was a goddess, especially with her biceps firm and her chin held slightly higher than an average mortal. “Clark wouldn’t be angry with a bee that tried to sting him, but that attitude of his usually serves to make people who care about him angry on his behalf.”

Diana laughed at that, full-bodied and throaty. “You are not wrong, Lois. However, that is not the case here. We cannot know the thought process of a bee, but we know you and know that you had reasons for what you did.”

“Right,” Lois said. “Should I still be expecting a visit in the night from a certain man with a dark cape and stubble?”

“No,” Diana said, in her Wonder Woman voice, warm and strong as good, fresh coffee. “He understands as well. And besides, he’s been keeping Clark company.”

“That’s good,” Lois said, letting a breath out with the intention of soothing herself and her anxieties. Diana had that effect on a woman. “Good.” She looked at the bags on top of her filing cabinet. “What’s in that?”

“I read a restaurant review that raved about these burgers,” Diana said. “I don’t personally eat meat, but I know that you do. Also, Damian has been scouring the world for the best veggie burger, so I’m considering this a contribution to his quest.”

Lois smiled at the expression on Diana’s face, solemn and stately with a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth. Most of the Justice League members had the same expression when speaking about the newest Robin, outside of discussing logistics and battle strategies.

“I understand,” Lois said. “Well, I really do appreciate this, Diana. I’m supposed to be writing this piece on the newest crime statistics put out by the Metropolis PD and I’m not sure exactly what I think about them. I mean, on one hand, syndicates have been-“ Diana put up one hand to stop Lois, who obeyed, covering her mouth with her hand. “I’m sorry, you probably don’t really care-“

Diana pulled over Clark’s chair – back covered in a brown cardigan – and sat down, pulling a foil-wrapped lump out of one of the brown bags, opened it, then turned her eyes back to Lois. “I’m going to eat. You talk. Tell me all about the syndicates.”

Lois stared at Diana, the burger in her hands and ketchup dripping to the foil below. “You want to listen?”

“Yes, of course,” Diana said, as if this response was something that Lois could have seen coming.

Lois thought for a moment, then she remembered. “Oh, right, your second job,” she said. Wonder Woman would obviously know about crime.

Diana shrugged, and a pickle fell down as well. “That too.” She raised an eyebrow at Lois. “Is that fine by you?”

_Of course,_ Lois wanted to say, and _I need this like you won’t believe,_ and _this used to be Clark’s job,_ and _I can’t believe you’re staring at me like I’m someone with something to say, like the goddamn editor or mayor or… or like I’m Superman._ But with Diana’s eyes on her, Lois nodded and picked up where she had been stopped. “So anyways, the crime syndicates that Metropolis PD has been tracking have increased presence in the areas on the map right here-”

* * *

“-ly shit this burger is fucking incredible,” Lois said immediately after swallowing. “Your source is right, Diana.”

“My source is the Daily Planet restaurant reviews,” Diana said, lips twisted into the most dignified smirk Lois had ever seen outside of the Wayne Manor. “So…”

Lois nudged Diana’s foot with her own, making sure that she saw the roll of her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Diana looked back at her, expression steady until Lois had to look away. She was hyperfocused on the solid pressure of Diana’s foot against her own.

“You seem to have a firm grip on what you want to say in the article,” Diana said. “I look forward to reading it.”

Lois looked back up at her, wiping her mouth clean with a napkin. “You really don’t have to. You just heard the gist of it but without me having to edit what I think.”

“I always enjoy reading what you’ve written,” Diana said, and there was that earnest expression again, and Lois felt her chest squirming like a swarm of butterflies she’d seen in a picture before, all nestled together on a redwood tree.

“I… Thank you,” Lois said. “Really, thank you. For everything. Dinner, and listening, and-”

Diana shook her head, leaned over and rested her hand on Lois’s. Lois swallowed when she felt Diana’s thumb brush gently across her skin. “I don’t need thanks. I’m glad I could make your evening even slightly better.” After a gentle squeeze, Diana rose, gathering together much of the trash. “Now, it’s almost midnight, and I have it on good authority that you have to be back here early tomorrow morning.”

Lois checked her phone for the time and Diana was right. There were also no messages, which wasn’t surprising. “Right, right,” she said, wrapping up the rest of the burger to eat in the car. Lois pushed the rest of her files into a vague stack by her computer and joined Diana by the elevators. They rode the elevator down in the kind of companionable silence that came after a long conversation late at night. There was no music, so Lois paid attention to the rhythm of Diana’s breathing.

Diana walked Lois to her car, a sleek black motorcycle that Lois had never seen before parked next to it.

“Christ, that’s beautiful,” Lois said, letting herself run a finger over the buttery leather seat. “Is this yours?”

“It’s a little flashy, I know,” Diana said. What she said conveyed shame, but she stared at the motorcycle with affection and her voice was filled with pride.

“I always wanted a motorcycle,” Lois said.

“I’ll give you a ride sometime,” Diana said, teeth gleaming white.

_Oh._ A couple more butterflies took off in Lois’s chest, wings rustling against her ribcage.

Diana reached into her back pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to Lois. It was still warm from Diana’s body heat. “Call me if you ever decide you’d like me to drive you around. Or perhaps if you need another person to help you figure out articles. Or…someone to get dinner with.”

_Oh._ Lois nodded, still holding the business card in both hands. “Okay,” she said, then looked down at the card. ‘ _Detective Diana Prince.’_ “I’m- you’re a cop?”

Diana straddled the bike. “Yes,” she said.

“So you probably knew everything about what I was taking about. Oh, Jesus, Diana, you really didn’t have to listen to me.”

“No, I didn’t,” Diana said. “But I wanted to.”

As Diana drove away, Lois felt like she could see the stars again, from where she stood in downtown Metropolis. She could see constellations, and there was clarity.

_OH._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Lois have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked for a sequel, so... Sequel.

**To DIANA** : I got the oyster sauce. Did you need anything else for dinner?

**From DIANA** : Just you.

* * *

 

Lois heard the sounds of water running from Diana’s bathroom and locked her phone from where she’d been re-reading the texts from earlier. She tossed it back into her purse from her seat curled into the corner of the couch, and it landed as Diana came back into the room. She’d changed from the pantsuit she’d been wearing from work into black yoga pants and a cotton red tank top, and Lois swallowed because Wonder Woman wasn’t there, it was just Diana.

Since Diana had suggested spending an evening together a couple of days after the burgers they’d eaten together at the Daily Planet offices, Lois had been thinking. She’d come to the conclusion that her attraction that she’d realized then had been an attraction to Wonder Woman, her ex-boyfriend’s superhero partner, demigoddess, and the secret fantasy of hundreds of thousands of people. But faced with Diana, the gentle woman who seemed far too human and wiggled her toes in the soft carpet as she readjusted pillows and blankets on her suede couch, Lois knew that she was too quick in blowing off her attraction.

Staring at Diana’s messy braid dangling over her shoulder, eyes following a flyaway that flittered across Diana’s neck, Lois had another realization. She was screwed.

“I found a movie,” Lois said, and held up the DVD of Mad Max: Fury Road she’d pulled off of Diana’s shelves.

Diana took the case from Lois, letting her hand brush against Lois’s fingers as she did. “I watched this a couple of days ago.”

“Oh. I mean, we don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to,” Lois said.

“No,” Diana said, reaching out to put the DVD into her DVD player and grabbing the remote. “If you want to watch it, we’ll watch it. If I get tired or bored, I’ll just watch you.” She didn’t turn from the DVD player, so she couldn’t see Lois start to put her hand over her mouth before catching herself, and instead putting it to her chest.

As the previews began, Diana turned and looked at Lois. Her expression was unguarded and fond, her lips gently pulled upwards at a slight angle, not obvious enough to be a true smile. “Is something wrong, Lois?” She walked over to the couch to sit with Lois, her steps not making any noise.

Lois wanted to say that she was fine, but she felt Diana’s body make a dip in the couch next to her, and her excuse came out as “I’m really attracted to you. Is this a date?”

The only reaction that Diana had for a few moments was a slight pause in her movements, before continuing to adjust her position on the couch, pulling a fuzzy blanket so that it lay over her lap. Then she looked up at Lois, and her eyes were as gentle as the sky at ten on a May morning. “Do you want it to be a date?”

“I don’t know,” Lois said after a moment. “I haven’t wanted anybody since Clark.”

“I don’t want to replace Clark in your life,” Diana said, purposeful in a way that let Lois understand that Diana had been thinking about this as well. Diana had been thinking about her since the meal they’d shared together at the Daily Planet. Diana had been thinking about what Lois might want, and what she might need. It made Lois’s heart quiver and she wanted to lean in, and… “I don’t want to rush you, either. Take the time to know for sure if you want me.”

“I know that I want you,” Lois said, uncompressing her body from where she’d been curled into the corner of the couch to stretch out a little bit more. “I just don’t know what I want to do about it.”

She saw the corner of Diana’s lips twitch upwards before Diana settled back into her stoic expression. “Then take time,” Diana said, and reached out, slowly, so that Lois could say no, to gently settle her hand on Lois’s neck so that her thumb brushed across her jawbone. “We have time.” Lois watched Diana, biting her lip and feeling the warmth of her hand spread through her body.

“Right,” Lois said, and felt her voice as faint in response to Diana’s firmness. “So, um. The movie?”

Diana pulled her hand away from Lois’s face – leaving the side of her face feeling cool – and picked up the remote, pressing play. “Of course.”

* * *

Lois came awake slowly, feeling fuzz under her cheek and a hand in her hair, fingers combing through it. There was no electronic rock playing, and she only heard the sound of a fan oscillating on the coffee table and cars driving in the street. She cracked her eyes open and the television was back on the menu screen for the movie. The last thing Lois remembered was Max and Furiosa driving in the desert, and the quiet conversation between the two. She had slumped over before that, made comfortable by the warmth of the apartment and Diana’s quiet commentary, and Diana had offered to let Lois put her head on Diana’s lap.

Lois had agreed, and now she wasn’t sure if she wanted to look up, because she wasn’t sure she wanted to see the look on Diana’s face.

As if she could tell that Lois was awake, Diana stilled her fingers. “Lois?” she said, voice quiet. The word “worshipful” came to Lois’s mind, and she had to reject it.

“I don’t understand how you can be attracted to me,” Lois said, careful to not disturb the calm. “I don’t understand why you could be even willing to give me a chance.”

There were another few moments of silence and Lois could almost feel words flying to the tip of Diana’s tongue.

“You are everything that I love about humanity,” Diana said. “I don’t understand how I could not.”

Lois readjusted her body, looking up at Diana. She wasn’t looking at Lois at first, simply staring off into space, but glanced down at her when she felt the shift in her lap. Lois reached up, touching Diana’s face in the same gesture as Diana had used before – palm on her upper neck, thumb tracing the line of her jawline. Lois’s fingers felt the tiny, soft hairs at the base of Diana’s neck, and she saw Diana’s eyes faintly flutter.

“Please kiss me,” Lois said, her grip on Diana almost tightening.

Diana’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lois said. “Please.”

Diana bent to Lois’s mouth, carefully, watching for a negative reaction. Lois didn’t give her one, instead leaning up to kiss Diana.

Their mouths together were soft, with the clumsy touch of a first kiss, but warm. Lois felt her chest heating up and the corners of her lips turned upwards, threatening to ruin the kiss. Her fingers slipped into Diana’s hair and she tugged as gently as possible, simply testing for Diana’s reaction.

Diana pulled her mouth away, but let Lois’s fingers remain. “Sweetness, you probably shouldn’t.”

“Why not? Do you not like it?” Lois’s eyes flicked downwards and she saw Diana’s cheeks flushed, and her lips swollen and pink.

“I like it,” Diana said. “I just might get riled up if you keep doing that.”

Lois smiled, running her thumb along Diana’s jawline again, before purposefully tugging on Diana’s hair. “What if,” she said, “I want you riled up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if there'll be more to this. Please message me here or at allofyourfavesaresapphic.tumblr.com if you have any prompts that you'd like to give me. I really want to write more femslash, and I'd love to write more Wonderlane specifically.


End file.
